Quests
Gordon Supply Delivery Quest Gordon, the weapon's merchant in T1, will ask you to deliver some supplies to Harsad in Iterum (T2). This quest is available as early as level 1, but without the help of another player, it's unlikely you will make it all the way to T2 without being killed. It is possible to make it there if another player casts invis upon you, allowing you to avoid being waylaid by rogues and trolls along the road. This quest is completed the fastest by simply getting another person to port you directly to T2. Although, it is not common for most people to keep a mark at T2, players that are in their teen levels may have one there for the tasks given by Harsad. A really kind player will trans all the way down to T2 and sacrifice one of their marks to port you there. If you already have another character with portal capabilities, it's suggested to instead port yourself. Even if you log off of a character that you opened a portal on, it will remain in the game world for the normal length of time until it closes, giving you the opportunity to log onto your noob and enter. In order to return to T1 after you complete the quest, you can either run off into the wilderness to the north or east to die and respawn or use -stuck and log off for 10 minutes. It's unlikely you will be high enough level to lose experience (any xp loss is minimal) and you don't drop gear until level 11, so it's best to just die and respawn if you have nobody to port you back. You could also drown yourself in the ocean west of T2. The bonus here is that you may gain some swim increase in your learned skills. (Make sure you have a battle scroll on while swimming, some say it helps increase read when you increase swim. At low levels you should always have a battle scroll on anyways.) Upon completion of this quest, you will gain 3,000 experience and some items. (Test run gave a dragon claw, a magic short sword, and a fire sword.) Imp Quest Not to be confused with the task, this quest is the first step towards completing the noob quest chain that spans levels stretching into the 20s. You must kill all 4 imp leaders that are located around T1 in various camps. It's suggested that you also acquire the imp task while completing this quest for maximum efficiency. Kill Woot in the imp camp northeast of T1, just north of the giant bug spawn location. Kill Sneek in the imp camp just north of T1. Killing Bob just west of T1 does nothing for this quest, but it does give you a chance to acquire supplies that can be turned in at Gordon, the T1 weapons merchant, for 800 bonus experience. Reditus Amulet Quest The quest is given by Ortox at location 316,175. It can be completed at level 15, but may be available even earlier. You do not need to acquire the quest from him prior to turning it in. You must gather supplies in the northern rooms of T3 Castle. Required Supplies * 1 Supply Chest * 2 Candles * 2 Crystals * 2 Notebooks * 4 Flasks Once you have the supplies, return to Ortox and say, "hello". He will ask you what you want, respond with, "supplies". He will then ask if you have them all. Say, "yes". You are then rewarded with 1 Reditus Amulet and 1 Maximus Amulet. Rog and Thoran Quest Kill Rog in the top level of East Dungeon, located east of T2. Then kill Thoran in the lower part of East Dungeon. You should be around level 21 and wearing Mystic to kill him. You may need help from a higher level. This quest rewards you with 50,000 experience and a 6 propped vis animus ring that you can wear at level 25. If you ever lose this ring, you can return to Claree and repeat the quest to regain the ring, but not gain an additional 50,000 experience. Claree's Letter Task This task is very easy to complete and can only be done AFTER completing the Rog and Thoran quest. Claree will tell you that a man and his hound broke into her home and stole a letter from her and ask you to retrieve it. She will then inform you that Gene may have additional information. Gene will tell you about the stranger. She will inform you to seek him out to the northwest of town. Find and kill Xirick and his hound Jaws, retrieving the letter. Return to Claree and she will reward you with 50,000 experience.